


violets

by brightclam



Series: she ra exchanges [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Glimmer is invited to a wedding, where her Aunt Castaspella will no doubt pester her about finding a partner. She comes with an idea: why not have Adora pretend to be her girlfriend?(Fake Dating AU)





	violets

**Author's Note:**

> written for the She Ra easter exchange 2019. Written for @indigomarble on tumblr.
> 
> This is not up to my usual standard because I've been really struggling with writing latley, but I hope it's still enjoyable.

\-----------------

Adora can hear the commotion as she walks down the hall, clearly coming from Glimmer’s room. She’s muttering angrily and there’s a soft, repeated thudding. Adora creeps forwards and cracks the door, getting a clear view of glimmer pummeling the shit out of a pillow. Her beautiful face is twisted with anger and her hair hangs into her face, sticking to her forehead with her sweat. She doesn’t exactly look welcoming, but even so she looks like she could use a friend. 

Adora is trying her best to be a good friend to her. Although recently she hasn’t been feeling like she’s doing a very good job. The blame for that rest squarely on the massive crush adora is trying to hide. It had crept up on her and taken her by surprise. But it’s really not surprising, Glimmer is everything she could ever look for in a partner: kind, loving, fierce when she needs to be. Her and Adora had just clicked, and now Adora feels perfectly at home at Glimmer’s side. There only one large problem standing in her way: what if Glimmer doesn’t like her back?

Adora would never admit it, but she’s afraid. She’s afraid of what will happen if she tells Glimmer how she’s feeling. She’s afraid that she’ll lose her forever if she tells her the truth. So she’s chosen to take the path of least resistance and suffer in silence. Eventually the crush will fade and everything will turn out fine. Right?

Adora pushes Glimmer’s door open, interrupting her epic battle with the pillow, which has admitted defeat and is now spewing feathers across the floor. Glimmer grins sheepishly and stops stomping on it, wringing her hands as she speaks:

“Hey Adora! I didn’t see you there.”

Adora smiles, feeling almost shy, and smiles back brightly.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is something wrong?”

Glimmer throws her hands up and groans, teleporting up to bed in a flash and sprawling dramatically across it.

“Yes, it’s terrible and I don’t know what to do about it!”

Adora hops up the floating steps to join her, taking a seat next to her and carefully running her hand through Glimmer’s hair.

“What is it?”

Glimmer sighs, leaning into her touch, eyes scrunched shut.

“My aunt invited me to a wedding and I really have to go, but every time I visit her she wants to know why I haven’t brought a girlfriend to meet her. I keep coming up with excuses but she just gets more and more pushy!”  
Adora feels her heart start to race at the word girlfriend; that’s confirmation that Glimmer likes girls. She tries to ignore the mix of excitement and anxiety swirling in her stomach and scrambles to say something.

“Well, maybe I could go with you?”

Adora hears herself say it and freezes up instantly, cheeks flushing hot and mind spinning. Before she can say anything to clarify, Glimmer and sat bolt upright, eyes shining. She grabs Adora’s hand in her, squeezing softly as she speaks.

“Adora, that’s a great idea! You can pretend to be my girlfriend. My aunt already loves you, It’s perfect!”

Adora chuckles nervously, trying to calm her now furiously pounding heart. She knows she should probably say know, but Glimmer is looking at her so pleadingly that she can’t bring herself to say no.

“Um, okay.”

Glimmer laughs, a beautiful tinkling sound that makes Adora smile a dopey, lovestruck smile. Glimmer teleports in a flash and reappears by her closet. She cheers:

“And you know what this means...”

Adora frowns.

“No, I don’t know.”

Glimmer throws the doors open, making the colorful clothes inside dance.

“We get to get dressed up real fancy!”

Adora sighs.

“Let me guess. Time to go shopping?”

Glimmer grins, her eyes alight with passion for clothing.

“Exactly!”

\----------

Go shopping   
Pantsuit for adora

Adora lets glimmer pull her into the store by their connected hands, trying not to her apprehension show on her face. Glimmer loves makeovers, but Adora isn’t as enthusiastic. Most of it is because of her horde upbringing. They were discouraged from worrying about material things such as clothing or their appearance. There were always better things for adora to do, like train. It’s been a difficult transition to the frivolous life of bright moon. Even so, she does like dressing up, mostly because she gets to see how beautiful Glimmer looks. That and they spend time together getting ready, which is always a lot of fun. 

Glimmer skips happily as they enter the store, leading Adora towards the back of the store where the fitting rooms are. She drops their stuff off in one and pulls the curtain shut, claiming it as theirs, before turning back to Adora. She gestures widely as she explains her plan:

“Okay Adora, when don’t you just kind of wander around and grab anything that looks good? I pull things I think you’ll like as well. And then we can come back and have you try them on.”

Adora nods and they split up, heading off into the racks of clothing. She wrinkles her nose at the first couple outfits. They seem overdone to her, but maybe she just has simple tastes. It takes some digging, but she finally finds something she would feel comfortable wearing: a long, flowing black dress with a simple v shaped neckline. She throws it over her arm and continues on. In the end, she only has four outfits when she heads back to the fitting room.

She arrives to find that Glimmer has been much more successful. She’s busily hanging outfits up in the room, but she turns to greet Adora with a bright smile. She takes her outfits without commenting on their scarcity and adds them to the pile. Once she's satisfied she claps her hands and turns to Adora, asking:

“You ready?”

Adora does her best not to feel overwhelmed.

“I’m ready.”

What follows, in Adora’s opinion, is long and exhausting. She tries on outfits, sets them aside in yes or no piles, tries on more outfits, sets them aside, tries on more outfits...finally they are almost finished. The no pile is overflowing and the yes pile is almost empty. Even so, Glimmer doesn’t look discouraged. In fact, she seems to be smiling even harder. She’s hiding the next outfit behind her, which piques Adora’s interest

“Okay Adora, I think you might like this one.”

She pulls it out from behind her and smiles excitedly, waiting for Adora’s reaction.

Adora, for once, finds herself in love with it. It’s a deep blue pantsuit, accented with a red belt around the waist. It’s unlike anything else they’ve tried on and she excited to see how it looks on her.

“Glimmer, it’s wonderful!”

She quickly changes into it and steps out to look in the mirror. She feels powerful and like herself in this outfit. She spins around, looking at it from all angles, before turning to Glimmer and gushing:

“Glimmer, I love it!”

Glimmer blushes at the praise and steps forward to take Adora’s hand.

“You look amazing in it, Adora.”

Adora grins and spins around once more, feeling amazing as the fabric flows around her.

“I feel good in it. I’m ready for the wedding now!”

Glimmer laughs.

“I’m not sure you can truly be ready for the barrage of questions my aunt is going to ask you, but I’m glad you feel good. Mission accomplished!”

\-------

Adora tugs nervously on the neckline of her jumpsuit as she waits outside of Glimmer’s room. She knocks on the door and waits, sweating anxiously. Tonight is the wedding, and she’s only regretting her choice to go with Glimmer more and more as time goes on. 

Having to pretend to be a happy couple with her when that’s what she actually wants is going to be painful, but she’s in too deep now to back out. The door in front of her creaks open to reveal Glimmer. She’s halfway dressed for the wedding, one earring in with the other in her hand. She smiles, glad to see Adora and steps back to let her in to the room.

“Hey Adora! You look great, come on in! I’m almost ready, I’m just doing my makeup.”

She already looks stunning, and it makes Adora’s heart beat faster. She pushes down the butterflies in her stomach and follow Glimmer into her room.

Glimmer makes her way across the room, her pink dress flowing around her knees as she walks. She takes a seat at the her desk, looking into the mirror as she carefully applies eyeshadow. Adora follows her and leans over her shoulder to watch her delicate fingers work with the small makeup brushes.

As she watches her apply swatches of color, she feels that familiar ache in her stomach: a longing, a wish to lean down and kiss Glimmer. She feels this often, in even the most mundane moments. She longs for Glimmer’s affection. She tries to shake it off and focus on the moment instead. She is happy just to be in Glimmers presence as she gets ready. 

Glimmer finishes her makeup, her lids covered in bright shades of pink to match her dress. She reaches up to put her second earring in before digging through drawers to pull out a necklace. It’s a small pink jewel shining on a silver chain, which she unlatches and puts up around her neck. Adora watches her fumble for a moment, trying to close it and failing.

Finally she sighs and turns to Adora:

“Adora, can you help me get this on?”

“Of course!”

She leans forwards and takes the tiny clasp from Glimmer, their fingers brushing as she does. She can feel herself blushing at the faint touch, but can’t stop herself. Even the slight touch makes her feel like she’s been set alight and makes her stomach do flips. She carefully closes the clasp and lets it lie down on Glimmer’s neck.

“There you go.”

Glimmer grins up at her, bright like sunlight, and It leaves Adora feeling breathless. 

“Now I’m ready to go.”

Adora takes her hand as she stands up from the desk and they head out to where swift wind is waiting for them.

——————

Once inside the wedding, they link arms and make a beeline for the tables piled high with food. Glimmer has made it their mission to avoid social interaction as much as possible. They’ve been pretty successful until Adora sees a woman making a beeline for them. It’s Glimmer’s Aunt Castaspella and she looks like she’s on a mission. 

Before Adora can warn glimmer of the oncoming storm, the woman is within hearing distance. Adora puts on her best smile and elbows Glimmer, who turns and spots her. She laughs nervously and also pasted on a smile.

“Oh, hey Aunt Castaspella. How are you doing?”

“Glimmer, my dear! How wonderful to see you. I’m doing just fine, but come, tell me all about what you’ve been doing. I see you’ve brought Adora as your plus one, isn’t that sweet?”

Glimmer nods, her smile getting more and more strained the longer her Aunt talks.

“Yes, Adora and I are dating now, Aunt. Just like you always ask me about.”

Aunt Castaspella’s eyes go wide and she gesticulates excitedly.

“Oh Glimmer that’s wonderful! Adora you are so lovely, I know you’ll treat our Glimmer right, won’t you dear?”

Adora laughs nervously and nods.

“Of course!”

Glimmer quickly begins tugging them away, waving goodbye and shouting:

“We’ll see you later, Aunt Castaspella, we’ve got to go!”

They easily slip into the crowd and put space between them and any more invasive questions. 

Glimmer sighs and takes a seat up against the wall.

“Well, that went about as well as could be expected.”

Adora shrugs, feeling thoroughly awkward. 

“Hopefully it’ll help keep her off your back.”

Glimmer sobers suddenly, and reaches out to take Adora’s hand.

“Thank you again for doing this, Adora.”

Adora rubs the back of her head nervously, mussing up her hair.

“You’re welcome. Would you like to dance?”

Glimmer stands and nods, tugging Adora towards the dance floor. 

“I’d love to!”

———-

They sway together, slow dancing to the sappy love song that’s playing. It feels perfectly natural to be wrapped up in each other’s arms like this, and that worries Adora. Her feelings for Glimmer have only been getting stronger as they’ve pretended. 

Adora can feel her hands shaking, and she’s sick to her stomach with anxiety, but she pushes forwards nonetheless. After months of hiding her feelings, she’s ready to take the plunge.

“Hey glimmer?”

Glimmer turns to look at her and she’s the most beautiful thing adora’s ever seen. Her eyes and hair sparkle in the soft lighting and she’s smiling her cute little half smile. Adora takes a deep breath.

“I’d like to kiss you right now.”

Glimmer looks shocked for a moment and Adora’s stomach drops, but then glimmer grins.

“You mean because we’re pretending to be a couple and we need to make it convincing?”

That feels like a punch to the gut and Adora curls in on herself, disappointment and shame swirling inside of her.

“No, I… I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.”

Adora starts to turn away, but Glimmer stops her by taking her hand and tugging her back. Still, Adora can’t meet her eyes.

“Wait Adora, do you mean…you really want to kiss me?”

Adora can’t help but laugh.

“Of course I do, Glimmer. I’ve been hiding a giant crush on you for months!”

Adora finally meet Glimmer’s eyes and is surprised to find she doesn’t look angry at all. Instead, she’s practically glowing with affection. She giggles and speaks gently:

“Adora, I’ve been hiding a crush on you!”

Adora blinks, stunned. She hadn’t even considered that her feelings might be reciprocated.

“Really?”

Glimmer laughs, throwing her head back, and cups Adora’s cheek with her hand. The gentle contact makes Adora feel overwhelmed by how much she loves Glimmer. 

“Yes, really. And I’d love it if you kissed me right now, Adora.”

Adora feels her face turn red at that. Glimmer just waits patiently, smiling gently up at her. Slowly, carefully, Adora leans down and kisses her. It’s just a quick brush of lips, but it makes Adora feel as powerful as when she turns into She Ra. She feels like she could fly, or fight her way through the entire horde army. 

Glimmer pulls her down into a hug and they rock gently, Adora burying her head in Glimmer’s shoulder. Everything feels perfectly right like this, it makes her want to stay like this forever. 

They can’t hug forever, but since Glimmer likes her back, there will many more hugs and kisses in her future. That thought makes her want to sing and dance around. She gives in to the urge and carefully picks Glimmer up, spinning her around. Glimmer shrieks joyfully and clings to her. Adora sets her down just as carefully and looks her straight in the eyes, feeling like she’s burning inside as she speaks:

“I love you, Glimmer.”

Glimmer grins, as bright and beautiful as sunlight.

“I love you too, Adora.”

They stare at each other for one more long moment, basking in the moment, before Glimmer breaks the trance.

“Shall we get back to the party?”

Adora smiles and takes her hand, perfectly content as long as she’s by Glimmer’s side.

“Gladly.”

——————-


End file.
